tdcpanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gelfling
Gelfling are pseudomammals* belonging to the Bugmonkey clade, and the only extant species in the Gelfling genus (so I just gave it the same name because I don't give a shit). They are one of the two main sapient groups native to Thra, with the other being podlings. The protagonists in the vast majority of canon media are Gelfling. They are one of the most crystal-reliant species on Thra and thus produce the richest essence. *Literally just mammals but technically since they evolved on a different planet, they're not Biology Vliyaya, Dreamfasting, Etc. Gelfling have multiple different vliyaconductive proteins, several of which are unique. I'm not going to list them in detail because I don't actually know anything how proteins work!! Help!! They are most prominent in the nervous system and the wings (specifically the keratin composing the scale-like hair on the wings). Dreamfasting is a process where a gelfling will touch another organism (usually a gelfling) with the palms of its hands to communicate thoughts, impressions, etc directly. It is partially involuntary, but can be controlled over time. They are the only creature able to initiate it, and are usually only able to do so with other gelfling, but there are outliers. Normally it does not directly involve the brain - information is retrieved and read in the brain but it is received and sent through the hands - but in the case of dreamspace events information is directly picked up by the brain. Anatomy & Physiology Gelfling are bipedal, and outside of the head have a body plan are very similar to humans. The notable exceptions are four digits on the hands and feet as opposed to five, a slightly shorter torso in comparison to limbs, longer arms in comparison to legs, slightly opposable first toes, and a tail. They also possess cartilaginous structures on the back (and associated muscle groups) which, in about 50% of the population, can be used for gliding and sometimes active flight. Gelfling have several types of hair. Hair on the body and head is the same as that of humans, with much of the body being covered in light, nearly invisible hair and some thicker and the head hair thickest, darkest, and capable of growing to great lengths. Two additional types of hair are present on the wings: down and scales. Wing down is similar to other body hair, but differently pigmented and somewhat softer. Scales have a unique flattened shape and are made of a vliyaconductive form of keratin which is important for generating lift. Most Gelfling do not grow hair on the eyebrows, but the expressive muscle groups are there and many have visible bumps over the eyes. All gelfling have gills under the jaw, which are semi-functional and sealed over by adulthood in all but the Drenchen clan. Coloration Color in the skin, eyes, hair, and so on in Gelfling comes from pigments (melanin and biliverdin*) and from structural coloration . The latter mainly appears in the wing scales (which contain no pigment) but can be seen in hair as well, and is responsible for the iridescent nature and sometimes bright coloring of the wings. It is caused by the arrangement of vliyaconductive keratin in the filament refracting light. Gelfling skin has similar range to humans in terms of melanin (dark brown to almost none), and pale green to deep teal in terms of biliverdin. The green coloration may be present all over the skin or in markings. Melanin is spread evenly with the exception of lighter palms, freckles or moles, and occasional mutations or diseases (such as vitiligo). Hair is also similar to humans (varying amounts of eumelanin and pheomelanin for a wide range of colors) but a few different mutations can lead to the specialized protein of the wings appearing in other areas. This leads to different-colored streaks, and sometimes iridescence or a shiny appearance. Because of the different structure, hairs affected by the mutation do not have the same lift-generating properties as the wing scales. *Might change this to a different pigment (real or made-up) later Sexual & Display Dimorphism Gelfling have two main reproductive morphs/sexes, and two main display/social morphs. The latter is what the social construct of gender is based on in most cultures but it should not be confused with gender, as transgender gelfling certainly exist. The two main sexes (there is quite a bit of variation as in humans but the majority of gelfling fall into these categories) are what humans would call female and male and I'll be calling carrier/inseminator for now?? although that's kind of awkward sounding. About 70% of winged gelfling are of the carrier sex and visa versa. The two main display morphs are winged and non-winged (as with sex there is variation outside of these groups). Technically all gelfling have wings, but in non-winged gelfling they are highly atrophied and certainly not flight-capable. In non-winged gelfling the muscles needed for flight are also atrophied, and muscle in general is not built quite as readily (the hormone that controls wing development could be liked to testosterone in this regard). Wings begin to grow or shrink at the equivalent of 12 or 13 and don't usually reach full size until late teens or even early adulthood. As such, gender is not assigned until puberty. Category:Canon Category:Species